Constellar
"Constellar", known as "Sacred" (セイクリッド Seikuriddo) in the OCG, is an archetype of LIGHT-Attribute monsters which was introduced in Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!!. Their team symbol is a golden eight-pointed star with a small circle behind it. The Xyz Monsters of the archetype, however, also have a larger, sun-like circle encasing the team symbol. This archetype so far has the most diverse Xyz Monsters, ranging from Rank 3 to 6. Constellars are monsters that are related to the stars. Members Each of the non-Xyz Constellar monsters is named after a prominent star or stars located in, and are themselves based on a constellation of the Ecliptic. All of these constellations are by definition also signs of the Zodiac. Xyz Constellar Monsters are directly named after prominent star clusters, rather than individual stars. These include the Hyades, Pleiades, the Ptolemy Cluster, the Omega Centauri globular cluster, and the Beehive Cluster. Playing style The "Constellar" archetype mostly focuses on Xyz Summons, and most non-Xyz "Constellar" monsters so far have effects that trigger on Summon and focus on both swarming and toolboxing. "Constellar" Xyz Monsters all require LIGHT-Attribute monsters to be Xyz Summoned, except for Sacred Ptolemys M7. "Constellar Dabaran", "Constellar Gredi", and "Constellar Spica", when Normal Summoned, can Special Summon another "Constellar" monster with the same Level as they have. "Constellar Sheratan" and "Constellar Eska" can both add another "Constellar" monster from the Deck to the hand when Summoned to the field. Combining these with cards such as Double Summon and Ultimate Offering can lead to an easy swarm of the field. Overall, the weakness of this archetype is that their monsters, except their Xyz Monsters, focus heavily on their own archetype, so it's best to not add too many non-"Constellar" monsters. The only non-"Constellar" monsters that are recommended would be "Honest" (a staple in light-based Decks), "Cyber Dragon" (for a quick beatstick as well to lure out any traps), "Ghost Ship" (for rank 5 Xyz), and even to an extent "Cardcar D" for its amazing draw power. Another weakness is the fact that traps can severely cripple the deck (though this applies to many decks of today's meta, but especially to "Constellar" as it is hard for them to make a comeback since they do not have enough support yet), therefore it's recommended to main at least 2 "Royal Decree". Aside from that, they have great potential in maintaining their toolbox strategy, keeping their hand always with a good amount of cards, which "Tragoedia" would fit, besides it's high attack, it can manipulate Levels for your non-"Constellar" Xyz (except Ptolemys), not to mention controlling your opponent's monsters, with this archetype that has various Levels. This archetype can also easily bring out powerful Rank 3-5 Xyz monsters extremely fast (even on first turn depending on the hand). An ideal combo would be to use "Constellar Pollux" or "Constellar Gredi" in combination with "Constellar Kaust" which can then be used to Xyz into "Constellar Pleiades". "Constellar Leonis" and "Constellar Sheratan" can also be used to bring you +2 by allowing a search for another "Constellar" as well an xyz into famous Rank 3 monsters such as "Wind-Up Zenmaines" or "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon". With the release of "Constellar's Super Rebirth", "Constellar" now has access to a powerful card that retrieves 2 "Constellar" monsters in your Graveyard for more Xyz Summons. Weaknesses "DNA Transplant" can prevent the Summoning of "Hyades", "Pleiades", and "Omega" as these monsters require LIGHT monsters to Xyz Summon. As "Constellars" rely heavily on their monster effects, "Skill Drain" can completely shut down this Deck. Story The "Evilswarm" have spread across the entire Duel Terminal world, which is about to end due to their influence. Those who remain pray to the legend of the "Messiahs" passed down by the elders of each tribe. Are these "Constellar", self proclaimed knights or the heralds of the stars? Anyway, at the end of the final battle, the "Constellar" and the remaining tribes were outnumbered by the "Evilswarm" army who had the three dragons of the "Ice Barrier" and "Evigishki Zealgigas" the revived leader of the "Steelswarm". In order to even the odds, the "Gem-Knights" had fused together into "Gem-Knight Master Dia" and the "Constellar" had combined into a single being known as "Constellar Ptolemys Messier 7". Chaos was everywhere that it stirred out a powerful wind that summoned "Genesis Star God, Sophia" the creator of the Duel Terminal. As a consequence, she effectively reset the world, thereby stopping the current war. Recommended cards Chaos Constellars Probably this Constellar deck isn't very suitable with the chaos-like deck, but with a little 'boost', this deck can be extremely dangerous. Trivia * This archetype is based on constellations. Each non-Xyz Monster has a symbol from the astrological Zodiac in their respective backgrounds, representing which constellation they're from. * They can be considered as the legacy of the "Vylon". * Sacreds could be based on the Saint Seiya series, whose heroes are all holy armored knights with an similar zodiac theme named "Saints".